


Spectator Sport

by dustandroses



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character of Color, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Rare Pairing, Voyeurism, mmom 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney was tired of sleeping on hard, rock floors; if he didn't figure out how to get himself and Ronon out of this damned temple today, he'd lose his mind, he was sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectator Sport

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozsaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/gifts).



> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.
> 
> For the Merry Month of Masturbation 2010, Day 27.
> 
> Dedicated to Ozsaur, in thanks for being forced to beta an entire month's worth of Masturbation fic.

Rodney slowly came to consciousness, a fleshy, rhythmic sound bringing him out of his sleep. He was tired of sleeping on hard, rock floors, he thought muzzily; if he didn’t figure out how to get himself and Ronon out of this damned temple today, he’d lose his mind, he was sure of it. A breathy panting interrupted his thoughts, mixing with the slap of flesh on flesh, and his eyes popped open as he realized what the sounds meant.

He sat up fast, searching the room. Ronon was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the rock wall of their temporary prison, his pants open, and his hand moving rapidly over his hard dick. He looked over at Rodney, as if surprised to see him up, but didn’t stop what he was doing.

“Go back to sleep, McKay. I’ll wake you for your watch.”

The movements of his hand and his practical words seemed strange juxtaposed against each other, and Rodney blinked for a moment, taking it all in, before his brain kicked into gear and he spoke irritably. “Stop that!”

Ronon frowned at him. “Stop what?”

“You know what.” He gestured vaguely in Ronon’s direction. “That.”

Ronon chuckled, slightly breathlessly. “Why? You want to take care of it for me?”

He slumped down and spread his legs obscenely wide before he reached into the gap in his pants and pulled his balls free, rolling them in his palm. Rodney watched mesmerized for a moment, then snapped himself out of it, shaking his head.

“No. I don’t want to… I mean. You’re just doing it right there in front of me. Don’t you have any modesty? Any shame?”

Ronon shrugged and stopped what he was doing, and Rodney sighed in relief before he realized that Ronon was just switching hands. Pulling back the foreskin, he ran his thumb across the uncovered head, his hips moving in restless circles.

“I was a soldier, McKay. There was never enough privacy in the barracks. You just got used to it. What else are you gonna to? If you couldn’t get out on leave, you took care of yourself, unless you could find a friend to help you out.”

Rodney shuddered, his dick responding to what Ronon was doing right in front of him. He was _not_ turned on by watching another guy jerk-off, he told himself firmly.

“You mean you… That is…”

Ronon rolled his eyes. “Oh, right. Sorry. I forgot you guys were all so uptight. Go back to sleep, I’ll try to keep the noise down.”

Now he was pissed off on top of being horny. “I am not uptight! I just didn’t realize masturbation was a public sport on Sateda.”

Ronon went back to stroking, but slower now. “Not necessarily public.” Ronon said, staring at Rodney with heavy-lidded eyes.

Rodney tried to tear his eyes away, really he did, but it was difficult to do when Ronon was putting on such a fascinating show. He touched his cock under the cover of his sleeping bag, rubbing along the length as it jerked under his hand.

“So you never watched a guy jerk off before?”

It took Rodney a moment to realize Ronon had spoken. He shook himself out of the daze he’d fallen under as his cock got some much needed attention.

“Um…no. Actually, I never got invited to circle jerks. I guess I hung out with the wrong crowds in high school.”

One of Ronon’s hands slipped up to his chest and worked its way between the buttons of his shirt. Rodney’s eyes followed his fingers as he rubbed his nipple under the cloth, thinking that was just as erotic as the way Ronon’s hips jerked every time he pinched the nipple.

“You don’t need to hide behind your sleeping bag.” Rodney gasped, his face flushed, embarrassed beyond belief that he’d been caught. Ronon shrugged. “Feels good. Nothing wrong with feeling good.”

Rodney bit his lip as he contemplated what Ronon was suggesting. He’d never been good at revealing his body, too self-conscious to be comfortable in the nude. But if he kept himself covered… He needed to do something; there was no way he was going back to sleep until he’d taken care of this.

He shook his head, pulling his sleeping bag around with him to lean against the wall opposite Ronon. “No. I’ll stay like this. But…I might join you.”

He unzipped his pants and let his dick out with a sigh of pure pleasure. That was much better. He watched as Ronon stroked himself, head thrown back against the wall, his chest heaving with his panting breaths. Rodney felt a rush of arousal flood him at that wanton display. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, but at the same time, he was harder than he’d been in ages. He should get locked into ancient temples with Ronon more often.


End file.
